Forgotten Feelings
by AnimasT
Summary: Eve had to pay a high price in order to obtain power, all her emotions were erased from her , even tough she still has those memories of the past, the past with elsword and all her friends , from the kid of flaming crimson eyes and spiky hair , who caused her to become more human ... Will her feelings come back , or will she stay in a cold and emotionless form ...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi im new to this and id like to hear reviews and advices after i end this story to see in what I can get better , so I hope you guys like this. **

**Heres the classes **

**Els: Lord knight chung: deadly chaser**

**Eve: Battle seraph raven: reckless fist **

**Rena: grand archer aisha: dimensional witch**

**And just so you know I love pairing els and eve .. SO I don't think that in the future i´ll pair eve with someone else sorry … Ok LETS GO !**

**Chapter 1 : The emotionless face**

The elgang had finally won over the nasod King destroying his core and ending the nasod corruption, everyone was hurt in some way , but at the same time happy for their success, except for eve, she looked at the rests of the nasod king with sorrow, the last thing she wanted was to have an outcome where she had to fight her own kind, but at the same time she thought that is she had been stronger she could have opposed the king alone and her friends wouldn't have gotten hurt .

Before leaving, on the mess of what became the altera core she found a chip she hadn't seen before, she took it and analyzed it , just to find the great amount of power it had , a new code , and a bigger price to pay for it. Those were memories of the past that still reside on her.

It was a bright morning and the sun was at the sky with no clouds to hide him , giving a warm wake up to a delicate and pale body that was sleeping on a room with all of its windows opened, 2 little assistants nasods took off the sheets from the bed leaving a slender figure and a beautiful long silver hair fall of the bed , a pale but smooth skin , golden eyes, she was the queen of nasods Eve.

The little robot poke on her face as she woke up

-Morning remi- she said with a monotone tone

She took a bath and changed clothes into a Long white dress with little black armor attachments, leaving her legs exposed and showing her slender body.

She took a look out of one window, it was peaceful, the village of ruben, after she and her friends took back the el crystal everything went back to normal and now there was no more war .. or so she tough before hearing an explosion like sound coming from the backyard of the house , she rushed there while a electron crown appeared on her head.

-Stupid Elsword ! Don't run- A purple haired girl said while throwing fireballs at a running boy

-Out of the way- was all the boy could shout before crashing onto eve

They fell down, as the boy was standing up their faces met, He had red crimson eyes just as his spiky hair.

-emm , I'm sorry eve I didn't meant to- He raised both hands making her notice that he was touching her chest until now – I really did not mean…

A slap was all what he received after falling to the floor again from its force; eve regained her composure and cleaned off the dirt from her clothes.

-I will not accept this kind of behavior, and Aisha I expected more of you being older than him- She spoke as she gave death glares to both of them before walking away from the place.

Elsword and Aisha looked at each other sadly after making their friend mad

-Ouch ! Man eve does slap hard as hell, look it leaved a mark – He showed the witch his left cheek and a red hand mark , she giggled and left escape a soft laugh

-This is nothing to laugh at , it really does hurt- he said yelling –Yea, sorry let me help you , but still you were at fault how could you just bump onto her like that-

Both of them started laughing as Aisha helped Elsword stand and putted some ice onto his cheek, still they did not know that eve was still hiding in a corner watching them.

-His health status it's ok, no need for treatment or apology- she muttered to herself

She walked away , remembering times of the past , of how many times she has slapped the young knight, but at the same time of how he was the first one to give her a good morning, to treat her like any other person, to care for her.. But all those ideas were vanished in a moment, that was the price … She had to suppress all her emotions in order to gain the new power, the power that helped her end the war, but that now was mostly useless, she kept walking down the road to the village as from far away she was being watched by a veteran warrior with a nasod arm…


	2. Chapter 2

Eve reached the village full of people, mans, woman's, kids, elderly, everyone was talking happily, when she tough of that her regrets vanished, because she knew well that it was thanks to her and her friends that this was now possible trough their effort.

She walked down the road as merchants walked past her offering their products

"Darkness will fall again"-

Eve quickly turned her head to the sudden whisper just to found no one… She ignored it and kept walking…

-Somewhere in the world-

Demons were forming lines getting their positions assigned, ones getting weaponry and armors and others just fighting each other, while a red eyed shadow watched and ordered over them "This is good, soon I will break out again and I'll take revenge on those damn humans who dared seal me away ! ". The shadow talked to himself while laughing. Then a tiny imp came and whispered something to that shadow "I understand I'll be on my way then" the tall dark silhouette took his leave as more demons were gathering.

-Back in elrios-

Elsword was doing his daily training when a tall man with a scary look approached him, making him stop and look at the man.

"Hey Raven, what's up !" Elsword said loudly to the veteran crow mercenary in front of him, he had short messed hair with a white patch on it in the front and having his nasod arm looking more human than when they were younger.

"Wow, it looks like you improved a lot huh? wanna to fight ?" Elsword took a combat stance waiting for Raven´s reply.

"You're still as cocky as ever , you brat ill put some sense into you" Both of them rushed at each other, the sound of metal and the sparks of two swords clashing was at the site, the two of the jumped back before attacking again.

"Sonic blade" Said the redheaded knight as he did a circular slash stunning raven for a bit just to make an opening for other attack, as he was ready to struck raven made an eerie smile as he shouted "Charged Bolt" as he said that a black spiked sphere surrounded him and got Elsword knocking him out…

"You are the only one who can make a change, but you still don't notice it…" Raven left leaving Elsword on the floor thinking what his friend just said.

Eve came back home after getting some supplies on her way, as soon as she got in Rena gave her the news that Elsword had gotten hurt, she rushed over his bedroom bit on her way she heard Aisha's voice coming from his room, so she hid behind the door and watched them trough a little space left from the open door.

-Inside Elsword Room—

"Pardon me for getting in without knocking" the purple haired girl said while approaching the wounded knight

"Sup Aisha" Elsword greeted his friend while sitting on his bed "I heard you had gotten hurt so I came to see how you were" Aisha gave Elsword a bright smile as she sat down beside him

"Yea, I don't know why raven was aiming for a kill when I just was looking for a friendly match, god knows what he thinks" Elsword said letting a sight "Don't worry, after all stupid's are really strong somehow right" Aisha said with a playful tone "HAHA, really funny" Elsword said sarcastically, both of them looked at each other and started laughing.

Their laugher stopped as their faces were getting close … and even closer, when they were inches from each other about to kiss a pitch high shout interrupted them.

-Normal Pov-

"Stop!" Eve yelled with all her force as one teardrop fell to the floor from her eyes, both Elsword and Aisha were astonished by Eves reaction and at the same time Aisha jumped off the bed as Elsword tried to negate whatever she saw.

"Wait eve" was all Elsword could say before she ran out of the room and the house.

Aisha was chasing Eve and Elsword was alone in his room on the bed looking at the ceiling

"Ha, I'm such an idiot" he muttered for himself while thinking on what just happened.

Eve kept running confused by why she acted like that on the house… why was she crying…. And over all, why did she felt so much pain on her chest, she had no time to think before Aisha had catch up with her, she took her by her arm and spoke nervously.

"What happened Eve! Why are you running, whatever you think happened on there was just a misunderstanding, If you have something to say ill hear you, we are friends right ? "

Eve did not turn back for a moment then when she faced Aisha she was crying and trembling. "We? Friends?, yea you are my friends right? Eve nodded for a while before she keep talking "No, you are not my friends, friends are people who help you and support you and see me here , and moreover we can't be friends, I'm a nasod, I'm…." Before eve could continue Aisha slapped her.

".. You ….. You're not like this Eve, what happened?... But I understand…" Aisha teleported away disappearing from Eve's sight

There she was, a trembling eve, confused and depressed, what happened to her … was all that a malfunction?

A sudden pain went from her head to toes making her fall to the floor, her vision was getting blurry, and all she could see before passing out was a shadow… a tall shadow….

**Hi ppl , I've tried to make it longer this time but it took too much time so I uploaded this as how I see if I did it longer I would just make the story shorter and I want to do 1 chap per week at least :D so hope you like this.**

**And ill be making another story with this at the same time .. wait for it :D**


End file.
